


Just friends (Not)

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Gabriel are friends but secretly like each other. Then one night they find out how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just friends (Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Just friends (Not) 

By:L.R. Bare

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

Rated: Mature

 

You had always thought Gabriel was so hot. You two were best friends and had become that way when you were dating a friend of Sam's. 

 

Gabriel would come over and tease you and tell you of his conquests which made you gag. That made Gabriel laugh and smiled because he knew that he could torment you. 

You lived down the road from the bunker in a nice cabin by a lake. You had been seeing one of Sam's friends but now at this time you feel different. You know you have a crush on Gabriel. Even though he has become your friend you are starting to feel something for him. You however have to tell yourself he is a player. At least that is what Sam and Dean keep telling you. 

 

You have been depressed and even you cancelled a date with Joe (Sam's friend). You got depressed when you saw Gabriel going out with a tall leggy blonde. 

 

There you were in your pj bottoms and a low cut spaghetti strap top drinking and writing. It was what you did for a living. Thanks to Chuck giving you the number of his agent it helped the boys and you finance stuff. 

 

You heard a knock at the door around 9pm. You looked out to find Gabriel looking well he looked good. You let him in after you put on a robe and made yourself look sick. 

You finally open the door and Gabriel hands you a bowl of chicken soup tissues and chocolate. Then he looks at you carefully. 

 

"You don't look sick?" He says as he eyes you. 

 

You fake blow your nose and talk in your best scratchy throat fake voice. He really looks like he is not buying it though. 

 

"I just have been tired and just not feeling well. Why are you here Gabriel?" You ask "Thought you had a date?" 

 

"I was worried about you. And seriously the blond was not my type. So I had Joe take her out." Gabriel said watching you to see how you would react to that. Then he continued and started teasing you. "So why are you moping around. Are you mad now that Joe went out with my date so I could come see you?" Gabriel said laughing at you as you plopped yourself under the covers and laid down acting sick still. You had no idea but he had watched you drink the entire bottle of rum. You also had no idea that he dropped out of the date with little miss perfect as soon as you called off your date with Joe. You had no idea Gabriel liked you the whole time and Little miss legs was one of his porno girls. 

"No I am on a deadline for my book. I also really did not feel good" You say and try to play that you are not a little bit tipsy from all the alcohol you have consumed. 

 

"Really ok if that is how you want to play it . I can smell your breath from here" Gabriel said He then came over and sat down beside you. 

 

"I mean it Gabriel I am sick" You say putting the cover over your head. He pulled them down. And looked at you with his soulful butterscotch eyes. 

"So Joe was telling me you two got hot and heavy. He said you are the best kisser he has ever had?? So how far did you guys get??" Gabriel asked you .

 

You got mad sat up then got up and went to the bar poured yourself another drink. 

"Fine Gabriel let's talk about you now shall we hmm?" You say downing one after another. 

 

"Princess , do you really want to go there?" Gabriel said he had a sparkle in his eye. "Tell you what since I now know you are not sick let's play a game sweetie shall we?" 

 

"Ok casanova let's do that." You say as you slam down another shot. 

 

"Come over here sweetie" Gabriel says. 

You go over there and sit down. He takes the bottle off you and pours you each a shot. 

"Now here are the rules. no actually you should know this game. It is truth or dare Princess." Gabriel said 

You feel weak in the knees ever though you are sitting down. 

"Fine ask away." You say

"This game has a twist you can drink if you do not want to answer." Gabriel said looking at you knowing you were pretty sloshed already. 

 

"Wait how is this fair you angels can drink all you want and never get drunk." You say

"Oh yeah that is true. But I will go first Truth or dare Y/N ??" Gabriel asked

"Truth" You say

"How far did you go with Joe?" Gabriel asked

 

"We kissed ok and maybe we did a some petting but not heavy stuff." You say "Ok Gabe your turn Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth" He said 

"How far did you go with little Miss blondie with the legs" You ask kind of not wanting to know the answer. 

 

He looks at you and rolls his eyes and then his eyebrow goes up "Do you want me to answer that?" He says 

"No not really" you say getting sick for real . You ran to the bathroom and slam the door. You throw up all of the stuff in your tummy. You them brush you teeth. Then when you come out all the lights are off except a few candles in your living room. You forgot as you hear the storm that it had been raining alot when Gabriel first came over. 

You call out to him "Gabriel are you still here? " You ask

"Yeah just lighting candles" He says and then you sit down and he comes out of another rooms with more candles. It was cold that night and he had got some covers. He builds a fire as you sit and watch him. 

 

He then comes around and cuddles to you. 

 

"Well we never got to finish our game" Gabriel said. 

 

"It got personal" You say then you look over at him. He is so close to you. 

 

"I was hoping we would get to the dare part. How about I dare you to tell me why you got mad??" Gabriel asked looking at you and you turned your head towards him. Then he was on you and his lips were on yours and his tongue slid into your mouth. You had imagined this hundreds of times but it never felt like your whole body was on fire for him. 

You both broke the kiss. And then he came back in for another one. This time you grabbed ahold of him to let him know that you wanted this. Gabriel was awestruck when you responded so strongly. 

He wanted to take it slow in order to not mess up your friendship but then he had wanted you so long all he could do is invade your mouth with his tongue and your tongue wrapped around his so very nicely. You wanted him. He stopped then and blew out some of the candles around you so you two would not bump into any of them. 

 

Then he laid down some mats he found in your one rooms and put them right by the fireplace laying you two down a makeshift bed. 

He then stood you up and slowly took off your clothes. He kissed you as he took off each item. He first took off the robe and seeing what you wore underneath he smiled. Then he pulled of your top and kissed the peaks of your breasts. He took one in his mouth fully and sucked making you moan. He held you to him because he felt you sway as he did this. And he whispered in your ear. "Hey don't pass out on me sweetie." 

He then pulled off you pj bottoms. And saw your lacy underwear. He kissed down your tummy and then his hands pulled your legs apart. He knelt down and pulled your panties off. His mouth licking your thighs then you felt his mouth and fingers explore you and touch you in a magical ways. They explored ever so deep making your feel like you were floating. He held you up and he sucked on your clit and plunged his fingers into you . Deeper and deeper they went until you exploded on his face. You moaned his name many times. Then he got undressed and pulled you on to him. Lightly at first. Just putting you above him then he cupped your ass and dove into you. You both were lost in how good it felt. As you rocked back and forth on him. 

You felt yourself clinch and then you felt like you would pass out. He then kissed you and you felt him shudder and you both moaned each other's names. 

He lay you on top of his chest. Then he kissed you and told you the truth. 

"I have fallen in love with you Y/n. I never wanted anyone like you ever. Please know if you do not want me the way I want you then tell me now and I will never darken your door again." Gabriel said then he made you look at him. 

You start crying "Oh Gabriel it was always you I adored." You say and kiss him. 

You and he make love all night. 

You two are awoken by Sam who is pounding at your door the next morning. 

Gabriel answers your door in his robe. 

Sam gives him a dirty look. Then he looks at you with the covers barely covering you. 

"What the hell?" Sam starts saying 

"Hey your buddy " Gabriel says but Sam cuts him off. 

"Yeah my buddy. Hey Gabriel I know you gave my buddy Joe your porno girl so you could seduce Y/n." Sam said but instead of looking mad he just laughed and said "It is about time you two just got a room" 

"Ok fine then Sam get out so we can have more fun" You say

Sam smiles and laughs "Ok but we still have demons and Amara to handle so have fun but we need you in a few hours" 

You two look at each other and laugh as you both push Sam out the door. You then look at Gabriel who smiles and then grabs you and tosses you over his shoulder.


End file.
